OC: Collin
(' !!! DISCLAIMER !!! I DO NOT own ANY of the art. Props to whoever did it though') Original Character Name: Collin Farewynds Alias: 'Stalker' Race: Human Age: 19 Weight: 196 lbs Height: 5'6" Gender: Male Former Occupation: Order scout, thief, bandit Current Occupation: Mercenary, Phantom Five member Weapons: Longbow, dual-wield daggers Abilities: Excellent archery marksmanship, professional scouting, great observation, martial arts, quite skillful with dual daggers for close-quarters combat. Also has excessive farming knowledge as was his childhood Traits: Quiet, calm, usually keeping to himself. He prefers to be in the background to observe his surroundings. Not one to jump into a confrontation without first analyzing the situation and threat level. Likes his companions and to people watch and to talk about farming or country related topics. Once he feels comfortable enough around someone he will open up to show his true happy country self. Dislikes anyone who preys on the defenseless and won't hesitate to bring justice upon them as he deems necessary. Bio: Born into a common farm family Collin grew up raised by two loving parents who taught selflessness and justice. Most of his childhood consisted of helping out at the farm and playing with the other country children. Due to his home being within the Order's territory Collin was taught how much of a threat the mamono where to mankind. Once he turned 16 he enlisted in the Order Armed Forces and was recruited as a scout. His missions required him to go throughout the lands and locate mamono villages and army movements. During his three years of service he never went into direct contact with any mamono he marked on the map, only seen prisoners after the Armed Forces stormed the settlements. For three years he thought nothing of them. That all changed on his third year when he was caught and held captive in a Demon Army stronghold for several days. During his time in captivity his eyes were opened about who the mamono really were. Before anything physical could be done to him a platoon of Order knights razed the stronghold and he was freed. As his comrades prepared the captured mamono for execution, he sprang into action without thinking, killing many and wounding others before freeing the prisoners. However he did not join them, instead running off on his own path for he was very troubled and in despair over what he had done both throughout his service and night of betrayal. The surviving Order knights reported his actions and he was branded a traitor and wanted criminal. Alone and on the run Collin traveled the land living the life of a thief, which was something he hated himself for. Hiding in the shadows and stealing from vendors as they passed by the many towns he would rotate around. Eventually he was caught stealing from a notorious bandit band known as 'The Reapers' who were famous for their bloodlust and cruelty. Due to his skills as a scout and thief he was given a choice between joining them or a slow agonizing death. For two months he was forced to aid the bandits in ambushes of innocent merchants and travelers along with theft from widows and churches. Having been fed up with this he decided to kill the man in charge of it all. Just as he was about to let his arrow fly to its mark he was apprehended by the bodyguards and tortured. To his great fortune a group of mercenaries known as 'The Phantom Four' assaulted the band's hideout and he was saved. After being nursed back to health by them he asked to join their group for he had no where else to go and wanted to repay them for rescuing him. After a brief discussion the Four granted his request and allowed him to be their companion. After six months of tracking down criminals, protecting the weak, and fighting alongside them, the Phantom Four decided to make him one of their own. From that day on, Collin Farewynds became the final member of the group, which was renamed to the Phantom Five. (This OC belongs to CorvusGhost_Vandal - http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:CorvusGhost_Vandal)